Ya lo sabía
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Musica vio algo con Elie que nunca habia visto en demas mujeres, era la mujer perfecta a sus ojos pero para su desgracia, el corazón de su hermosa damisela ya tenía dueño. Sabía que había perdido pero no pasaría nada si no lo intenta de todas maneras.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Musica será el lindo amigo que siempre apoyará a los protagonistas a estar juntos, creo que fue gracias a esa misma idea que también nuestro querido y gran Hiro Mashima creo a Gray, fue el mismo modelo. ¡Y que gran amigo-rival es!_**

 ** _Sin duda es uno de mis favoritos._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

La primera impresión de Musica a Elie fue algo curiosa y es algo que no va a olvidar, conocerla en aquel día que lo estaban buscando, aunque poco después se dio a entender que realmente no se trataba de él, fue algo maravilloso.

Ver sus lindos ojos cafés mirarlo con curiosidad, la maravillosa forma en la que ella se enojaba, como sacaba de algún lado y atacaba con sus armas sin que el temor se marque en su rostro. La veía como la mujer perfecta, no podía negar que empezaba a llamarle la atención, su lindo cuerpo y esa sonrisa, era como la de una mujer única y que muy pocas veces se podía encontrar en el mundo.

Había quedado embobado, era la mujer perfecta.

 **-¡Haru!**

 **-¡Oye Elie!**

 **-¡Que bueno que te encuentro!**

Pero todo tipo de fantasía se había ido cuando la escucho gritar el nombre de otro hombre. Un tipo de cabello blanco y desordenado apareció en su vista. Por un momento lo vio como algo despreciable, alguien débil y poco confiable pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Elie, como sus ojos brillaban y de un momento a otro había corrido por él, sintió celos por primera vez en la vida.

Había conocido a muchas mujeres lindas, hermoso rostro y hermoso cuerpo lo habían conquistado cada noche, había estado con muchas de ellas pero ninguna era como Elie. Ella miraba a ese chico de cabello blanco como algo más, era especial de alguna manera. Y por un momento quiso que alguien lo mirará de igual manera.

 **-Creo que es mejor que me valla, hago un mal tercio con ustedes...** -Hablo pero antes de retirarse una voz, su dulce voz escucho.

 **-¡Espera! Eres Musica, se que puedes reparar una espada**

 **-¿Pero que dices Elie? El no es Musica, yo le deje mi espada al verdadero Musica**

 **-¡Te digo que es él!**

Ver sus mejillas infladas como una linda pequeña la hizo verse un poco más linda, más de lo que ella ya era.

Sentía que era un mal tercio con ellos pero aún con ese tipo llamado Haru convivió y logró hacer un amigo más, aunque sea de batallas esta claro. ¿Que tipo de chico fuerte no se daba cuenta de como una chica lo miraba?

Y es que parecía que Haru no se daba cuenta de ello, era muy despistado y sólo decía cosas al azar. Sin embargo, ya sabía que Elie, aquella hermosa mujer no podría ser para él.

Sin duda sería una gran amiga y compañera en el largo camino que les esperaba. Por un momento creyó perder el corazón de su damisela contra aquel tipo despistado de Haru, el segundo maestro de RAVE. No podía negar, el tipo era fuerte, confiaba mucho en él mismo como en sus aliados y tenía fuertes sentimientos, el hombre perfecto para muchos.

Un gran amigo y un gran contrincante a vencer, estaba más que seguro el podría confiar su espalda con él al igual que podría cuidar la suya como la de Elie. Probablemente no se dejaría vencer, quisiera tener a Elie para él y si eso significa que tenga que competir con Haru para obtener su amor, lo haría.

 **-¡Vamos Haru, Elie! Se nos hará tarde, debemos partir cuanto antes**

Aunque ya sabía los resultados, Elie sólo miraría de esa forma a Haru pero no había nada malo con intentar una última cosa.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Aunque se que es lo que va a pasar después con Musica, no pude evitar escribir algo parecido, se que al principio sentía algo Musica por Elie pero en algún momento se rindió al ver como ella miraba a Haru._**

 ** _¡Sin duda seguiré escribiendo de ellos!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 28 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
